A Circle Expanded
by Silver-Creasent-MOON1995
Summary: It's been four years since Tris left Summersea. Since then almost everyone has settled down and started families. Now they want a reunion. There's some surprising news, strange vistors and threat looming in the distance.


_ Hey guys!_

_It's Silver! I know I'm usally found in the Beka Cooper section. But this idea has been nagging at me for months. So I did a quick chapter to get it out of my system. So here it goes. My second Cirle of Magic Contribution. I'm off my haitus and now back in the fanfic buisness! _

_I own nothing...as usally. I own this laptop, I own my books, I own my iPOD but I don't own this. Sorry!_

_On with the story!_

* * *

><p>"Mistress! Mistress!" a boy yelled she could hear his feet pounding up the stairs. With a quick whip of her hand, the door swung open to reveal a dark skinned lad with bright blue eyes. Holding out a letter in his clenched fist, he puffed for air, "A lette' for ye Mistress."<p>

"Thank you Mero." Standing the woman led the boy into the run settling him in a seat with a cup of water. Flicking her finger toward the fireplace a fire began.

"Jus' came in this morn' ma'am, I'm sorreh I didn' git it into ye earlie'."

"It's all right. Just sit down and start on your letters. I'll make a scholar out of you yet."

The woman seemed to look around her late thirties. With a long beak like nose and crows-feet about her eyes, her dark red hair was streaked with gray and was in long intricate braids about her head. She was not over-weight but was pleasantly plump. A light gray dress with a light red shawl too keep off the chill of Carp*.

She pushed her brass spectacles up her nose as she looked down at the seal. A four part seal as she could see, dark red was the wax of choice. Upon inspecting it closer, she could see the divided circle into four parts; a tree, a spindle, a hammer and a lightning bolt. Humming to herself softly she reached for a seal remover and pulled the letter out. Reading it carefully she smiled and set it aside.

"Mero."

"Yes Mistress?"

"Go find Master Storm. Tell him that the three of us shall be leaving for Summersea…immediately."

"Yes of 'course ma'am." The younger boy scampered off a burst of wind in his wake.

"MERO! GET THAT WIND UNDERCONTROL!"

"YES MA'AM."

"That boy what am I going to do with him." Standing she stretched and started for the staircase. After all, it was going to be quite a trip.

* * *

><p>"GET ME MORE IRON!" she cried.<p>

"Yes Daja!" yelled a young woman's voice, running up to her with more iron in her arms.

"Quick get the bellows and some water." Pounding hard on the iron she forced it to bend to her will in the way she wished it. Slowly the iron framing began to take form. The younger woman came up and slowly poured water over it. Steam rose from the hot iron, temporarily blinding the student while her Mistress continued to work her magic over the metal.

"NOW!" cried the older woman.

The young woman grabbed the bellows and began pumping air fast to keep her mistress cooler as she grabbed the hot iron and bent it into the wanted shape with her bare hands.

"HURRY!" the young woman poured the bucket of water over the iron in her mistress's hands.

Finally, the teacher settled the iron down onto a table spelled against heat. She was breathing hard and her hands were scorched.

"Your wife isn't going to be happy with this Teacher." As the student began to wrap her hands with bandages with a cooling salve on them, "You're overworking yourself."

"My wife is never happy with me Reina. You should know that by now. You have been my student for what…six years. Jacline and I always argue but she knows it's what I love, and she loves me."

"Well Daja I'm glad that she knows that. But do you love your saati that much?" laughed a woman from the door.

"SANDRY!" the black woman stood from her place, her student right behind her. Daja hugged her.

"No need to yell Daja."

"I haven't seen you in a week. Surprising you'd meet me at my workshop."

"Not really. Especially since I got a reply from Briar."

"Did you really?" Daja smiled at the thought of her thief of a brother turned master gardener.

"Yes…there's dirt on the letter…" Sandry and Daja rolled their eyes laughing.

"Come on Saati read the letter aloud."

_Dear my dearest Duchess and possibly forging Trader of a Sister_

_ I will be more than happy to indulge you with my person. I shall see you in less than a week. I shall be bringing my wife as well as my newest student. Is our Weather-Witch of a sister coming? I dearly hope she is I miss Copper-Curls and messing with her head._

_ With Lots of Love_

_ Briar Moss the most amazing and perfect brother in the world_

"He's crazy." Sandry shook his head

"He's a _Kaq._" Daja reached out for a water skin that was immediately handed to her by her student that was crackling.

"Well he's coming with his wife."

"Evvy of course. I remember their wedding fondly. Evvy wanted slated rocks for the bouquets and Briar wanted flowers.

"Yes so you made living metal flowers for her. I made all the clothes."

"Tris provided the amazing weather."

"Except when Briar decided to make fun of her during the wedding so she made a lightning whip and hit him in the head." Daja laughed standing with the help of her sister and her student.

"Come on lets go tell your wife that the everyone is coming."

"Is Tris coming?"

"I haven't heard from her yet. However, I am sure she is. Tris comes when she does. She's worse than the Trader Winds."

"Well it's been a while since we've gotten a letter from her."

"I wonder if she's still with that Weather-Wizard."

"Probably they love each other."

"But you wouldn't tell in-between their incessant arguing."

Daja nodded, "Let's go find Jacline." The three of them left the forge. The gently smoking iron-wrought creation left on the table.

* * *

><p>"So this is Summer sea huh?"<p>

"Yes…it's quite…pleasant."

"Mistress! Master! Look at all tha' so many people." The boy spun around some of the breezes around him swirled around his ankles rubbing against him like cats.

Tris and Malchior looked at each other smiling. Their young student's powers were as flamboyant as their own.

"Ok come on Mero. We have to get going." Malchior laughed tugging the boy towards Tris. He was a tall man that had shortly cropped brown hair, a crooked nose and bright green eyes, his skin was tanned and there were scars on his hands. However, he did have a bit of gut. Dressed well in simple clothing he looked like a merchant. Black breeches with a white shirt and black vest, he had a white cloak around his shoulders in off-white with black brocade along the edges fastened at the shoulder with a bronze clip that had a raised thunderbolt.

Tris was dressed similarly. A light white dress, black cloak with the same bronze clip on her shoulder. Knee high black boots. She kept a hand on their young student as Malchior grabbed their bags and loaded it onto a cart drawn by a workhorse.

"Where's Chime?" asked Malchior.

"She's coming along, probably trying to get some more pepper out of the head chef."

"Oh good I do love those black pieces she makes when she eats that."

"I like it when she eats green peppers actually. The green swirls look wonderful and fetch a high price."

"I lik' tha orange ones whe' she eats tha pumpkin!" chipped in the boy, the breezes still pooling around his ankles.

"So do I." Tris walked over the cart and lifted the boy onto it, "There you go."

"But Mistress you shoul' be on tha car'! Master Storm said it's no' good fer you ta be on a horse!"

"Master Storm is not my handler Mero." Tris smiled and set her bag into the cart. Tris felt a warm breeze hit her. The visions of the mid-day bustle of Summersea made her smile. As much as she loved the cliff-side cottage in souther reaches of Sotat, Summer sea was her true home. She felt a pair of hands gather about her waist.

"Melchior what are you doing?" she inquired as he hugged her to him.

"Hugging you..." she looked up at him. She was very short and he was very tall. Taller than Briar and her brother pushed 5'11, smiling she looked over at Mero who was currently making icky faces at them.

"Now that you've hugged me you ought to let me go." Tris pulled foreword, his hands tightened around her waist, "What are you…WOAH!" She felt her feet leave the ground as he put her up onto the cart that Mero had abandoned.

"There we go. Now we can leave. Mero get on Hurricane!" Melchior jumped on his own stallion Quake as Mero scrambled up onto Tris' mare Hurricane.

"HEY WAIT!" Tris gasped as the workhorse began to move.

Melchior cantered up to her, "You really think I'm going to have you ride that bumpy horse all the way to Winding Circle? You must be out of your mind, there's no way I'd let you in your condition!" Melchior smiled, "Your book is in the pouch on the side." He left her and leads the way up the road.

"I'm not weak…," growled Tris.

"He knows tha' ma lady. He's jus' worried 'bout ya."Mero walked Hurricane over to her, "He jus' wants ya ta be safe."

"I know…" Tris sighed and lifted the book out of the pouch, "If I wasn't in this condition I would've fought him."

"He knows tha' ma lady." Mero grinned at her, "I agree wiv 'im actually. I dun think it be a smar' idea fer ya to ride a horse."

Tris sighed, opened the book, and started to read on the magical theory of runes and spell building. Sinking into her own world they began to trip to Discipline Cottage.

* * *

><p>*Carp is the word for March.<p>

Reviews would be amazing!

Thanks!


End file.
